Light emitting diode (LED) light fixtures can operate at low power consumption; however they require proper cooling to keep the LEDs within their operating temperature range. In addition, LEDs require input power to be conditioned for optimal operation of the LEDs. When LED light fixtures are designed as recessed lights that need to be installed in ceilings or walls with small clearances, the LEDs' cooling mechanism and power conditioning electronics also become subject to space restrictions. In addition, installation of each LED light fixture requires the time and effort for two separate installation procedures, one of the dedicated-but-separate power conditioning unit for each LED light fixture and a second installation for the light fixture itself.